


【镜梦】will you marry me

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 假面骑士exaid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Relationships: Kagami Hiiro/Houjou Emu, 镜梦 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	【镜梦】will you marry me

一  
镜飞彩第一次见到宝生永梦的时候，宝生永梦12岁。正在备考的镜飞彩并不喜欢小孩子，但当被父母嘱托看好永梦的时候，飞彩还是点头答应了。好在永梦很乖，不知道在哪里养成了讨好人的性格，小孩子的直觉最是灵敏，马上察觉到了飞彩喜静，便抱着游戏机缩在离飞彩最远的椅子上。直到飞彩看完厚厚一本复习资料，起身准备活动一下的时候，才意识到自己房间里还有一个人。没电的游戏机被放在桌子上，游戏机的主人抱着腿蜷缩在椅子上睡着了。12岁的孩子正是抽条的时候，短裤露出了永梦过于纤细的腿，小腿袜包裹的小腿上没有一丝多余的赘肉。

太瘦了。飞彩心里想。飞彩从床上拿起一床毯子，将永梦包裹起来。而永梦马上就醒来了，圆圆的眼睛，像小鹿一样，有些迷茫的看着飞彩，蹭了蹭身上的毯子，似是满足的准备继续睡觉，但随即马上清醒了，将身子伸出毯子的范围，准备将毯子还给飞彩。

“对不起……”永梦将毯子叠起来递还给飞彩。

“为什么道歉？”飞彩拿过毯子，上面似乎有草莓蛋糕的味道，让飞彩有些疑惑的贴近闻了闻。

“毯子我回家洗好再还给飞彩哥哥。”永梦看到飞彩的动作，旋即不安起来。

“为什么道歉？”永梦软软糯糯的声音，戳中了飞彩的心房，飞彩蹲下来和永梦对视。

“是我打扰飞彩哥哥看书了……还把毯子弄脏了……”永梦像是个犯错的孩子，伸直手臂将手放在膝盖上。

飞彩看着永梦的手腕，白皙的皮肤因为紧张，关节沾染了一些粉意。草莓蛋糕的味道隐隐约约的从永梦身上传来，飞彩皱起了眉头，他不知道父母将一个Omega引进他的房间里，到底存了什么心思。

“对不起，飞彩哥哥……”永梦伸出手，抚上了飞彩皱起的眉头，“你别生气了……”

孩子的手柔嫩带着一丝凉意，像是具有魔法一般，飞彩舒展了眉头。飞彩抓住永梦的手，有意无意的将永梦的手轻轻的扫过自己的鼻尖，甜甜的气息让飞彩开始想念冰箱里的甜点。

“我没生气，下次困了可以去床上睡。”飞彩有些不舍的将永梦的手放回到永梦的膝盖上。“想吃蛋糕吗？”

永梦不可思议的看着飞彩，用力点点头。飞彩拿着蛋糕回来的时候，永梦抱着飞彩给他的毯子安静的等着飞彩回来。

永梦简直像是小妻子一样。飞彩马上打散了这个念头，对着一个叫自己哥哥的孩子，怎么样都不该有这种念头。

之后永梦成了飞彩家里的常客，像是一只搬进新家的猫，从一开始只敢缩在角落里看着飞彩，到一点点的拖近椅子，到抱着游戏机睡着在飞彩的床上也不过短短一个星期。飞彩对于永梦的评价，也从小心翼翼变成了无法无天。飞彩无法拒绝永梦，飞彩贪恋着永梦身上的草莓蛋糕的味道，十二岁的孩子一点不担心身为alpha的飞彩会对他做些什么。小孩子柔软的身体钻入自己的怀里，腺体就那么暴露在自己的唇齿之下。飞彩也只能用阻隔剂，将自己的信息素隔离的严严实实，每次想拒绝永梦的时候，一声带着依恋意味的“飞彩哥哥”，就将飞彩击溃的。永梦像是发现了飞彩的弱点一般，每次甜腻地喊着“飞彩哥哥”，抱住飞彩的腰，飞彩就会把永梦放在自己腿上，飞彩看书，永梦打游戏或者睡觉。

“我以后要嫁给飞彩哥哥，成为飞彩哥哥的新娘。”

飞彩十八岁生日的时候，永梦窝在飞彩怀里吃着蛋糕，突然这样说道。

“好。”

飞彩知道这不过是小孩子的戏言，就像是过家家一般，永梦想成为飞彩的妻子，不过是因为自己对永梦没有底线的宠溺，等到永梦十八岁，也许就会后悔今天说出的话。但就算是这样，飞彩还是存了一丝心思，如果到时候永梦还是这么想，他一定会牵着永梦的手走进教堂。

我等你长大，飞彩心底这样说道。飞彩舔掉了永梦唇边的奶油，一丝信息素飘进了永梦的鼻子里，让永梦涨红了脸。

二

“对不起……飞彩哥哥，我小时候不懂事，你别往心里去。”永梦有些局促的搓着衣角，拿着行李站在飞彩家的玄关处。

飞彩叹了一口气，接过了永梦的行李，把永梦引进了客房，客房和主卧隔着偌大的客厅。从未人住过人的客房，没有一丝信息素的味道，飞彩在永梦来之前，用信息素消除剂将家里的公共区域喷了个遍。永梦为了方便上班，想要从家里独立出来。单身的Omega是绝对不会被允许一个人外住，于是永梦打着飞彩的旗号搬了出来。在共同的医院上班，由从小熟识的alpha看护，是再好不过的选择。永梦在飞彩归国后，征得了飞彩的同意，就带着行李火速敲开了飞彩家的门。飞彩了解永梦的情况，也马上将客房腾了出来。

听到这句话的飞彩也马上摆正了心思，永梦是他看着长大的弟弟，自己有责任保护好他。飞彩每天出门的必要步骤，就是抓着永梦喷阻隔剂，气味干净到家里仿佛是住了两个beta。虽然永梦本人并没有隐瞒自己是Omega的意思，以至于有很多alpha围着永梦献殷勤，但永梦似是没有那种意图，对alpha并没有什么太大的波动。尽管这样，飞彩还是以哥哥的身份，冷着脸驱赶了不少别有用心的alpha。

难得休息日，永梦懒懒抱着靠垫，缩在飞彩坐过的地方，看着飞彩整理置物架。

“再这么下去就没有alpha敢靠近我了。”永梦无聊地拿起游戏机，昨天飞彩给他新买了游戏卡带还没来及拆封。

“那些人配不上你。”飞彩擦干净酒柜里的落灰，仔细的把柜子锁了起来。注意到永梦的眼神飘了过来，飞彩又将钥匙贴身收好。

“飞彩哥哥觉得什么样的alpha才算好？”游戏机传来了“game start”的声音。

“人品好，家世好，学历高，收入高……相貌端正。”飞彩思考了一下，“这些是最基本的。”

“学历？收入？”永梦有些不解，“那飞彩哥哥的衡量单位是什么？”

“名牌大学，收入起码不能低于我。”飞彩拉开抽屉，款式各异的机械手表整齐的排列在里面。

永梦有些烦躁的将游戏机丢在一边。

“飞彩哥哥你有没有考虑过，按你的标准我能接触到的不是同事，就是你的患者。”

“……还要没有重大疾病患病史。”飞彩从抽屉里取出一个颜色相对亮丽的手表，坐到永梦旁边，永梦自然的靠在飞彩身上，飞彩将手表戴在永梦的手腕上，扣到最后一个扣，将将合适。“以后出门戴着。”

“好。这个很贵吗？”永梦对飞彩的这些收藏并没有什么概念。

“不贵。”飞彩看着永梦花花绿绿的衣服，有些头痛的闭上眼。带着凉意柔软的触感从眉间传来，揉开了飞彩皱起的眉头。

“别生气了，飞彩哥哥。”

“我没生气。”飞彩握着永梦的手，企图分给永梦一些暖意。因为贫血，永梦的手一直都是凉凉的。“明天上班记得吃药。”

永梦抬眼看了看挂在墙上的日历，永梦的发情期被飞彩用红笔圈了出来。

“反正飞彩哥哥一定会提醒我的。”说完永梦，靠着飞彩闭上眼睛，准备享受下午的空闲的时间。即将睡着的时候，永梦感知到带着飞彩气味的毯子把自己裹了起来。于是永梦把自己缩进毯子里，安心的睡了。

三

永梦和飞彩冷战了。飞彩并不知道发生了什么。两个人日常的生活似乎也没有什么变化，每天出门依旧是抓着永梦喷阻隔剂。令人高兴的变化是，缠在永梦身边的一部分alpha在看到永梦手腕上的表时，讪讪的消失了。而最让飞彩庆幸的是，永梦的志愿是儿科。稍微用了一点特权，两个人的排班几乎相同，除了紧急手术和加班，大部分时间都是飞彩去接永梦下班，如果飞彩被工作绊住，永梦则会在飞彩的办公室里看医书或者打游戏。只是，今天永梦并没有等飞彩。飞彩提着蛋糕回家的时候，正好碰见永梦拿着行李箱从房间里出来。

“出差的话记得带阻隔剂。”飞彩从玄关的抽屉里拿出一瓶阻隔剂。

“我要搬出去。”

飞彩盯着永梦的眼睛，想要分辨永梦这句话到底有几分真意。在确认永梦是打定主意搬出去之后。飞彩抢过永梦的行李箱，牵着永梦的手把行李箱又放了回去。永梦想要挣脱，但飞彩的手牢牢的扣住了他。飞彩把人安顿到沙发上，永梦从小到大潜意识里讨好飞彩的习惯并没有改变，永梦坐到沙发离飞彩最远的地方，这是他最大程度表达抗议的方式。

“为什么要搬出去？”飞彩脱下西装，搭在沙发上。飞彩尊重永梦的意愿，但是他必须搞清楚原因。

永梦别过头，不想回答。飞彩没有办法，只能自己靠过去，阻断剂的时效快过了。永梦喜欢自己信息素，飞彩从小就知道，每次永梦闹别扭，只要飞彩漏出一些信息素，永梦就会像小动物一样靠过来，虽然这种行为算不上正直，但极大程度上减少了两个人之间的摩擦。

“你和小姬姐姐都交往了，我不能总住在这里。”永梦像是受了极大的委屈一样，把自己缩在角落里，避免和飞彩有接触。

“我和小姬没交往。”飞彩马上否认永梦的指控，飞彩从来没想到会被永梦在这方面误会。

“飞彩哥哥，你不要骗我了。”永梦抱紧了自己的膝盖，眼泪忍不住往下掉，“我再住在这里，会让小姬姐姐误会的。”

“误会什么？”飞彩突然想起来和永梦初见的情景，那个时候永梦也是像现在这样缩成一团。飞彩抬起手，想要擦掉永梦的泪水，但永梦马上把自己缩的更紧了，拒绝飞彩亲昵的动作。

“……”误会自己是飞彩哥哥的金丝雀，这种话永梦说不出口。

飞彩叹了一口，把西服盖到永梦的头上，隐约的醇香的红酒气息，熏得永梦的眼眶更红了。

“我和小姬都是alpha怎么交往。”飞彩蹲在永梦面前，把抽纸盒递给永梦，示意永梦把脸擦干净。

“不可能？！他们说你和小姬姐姐一起出国留学还同居了。小姬姐姐怎么可能是alpha。”永梦瞪大眼睛，不相信飞彩的说辞。

“你以为除了你，我还能收留哪个Omega。”飞彩干脆坐到了地毯上，一时半会是哄不好这个小弟弟了。

“现在alpha和beta合租都会被控告性骚扰，我怎么可能会随便和omega一起住。如果小姬是omega，现在我早就被逼着结婚了。”飞彩露出了一丝苦笑，从永梦搬进来的第一天，家里就开始暗示飞彩到了该结婚的年龄，但是自己可是第一天就被永梦拒绝了。“小姬虽然也喷阻隔剂，但你应该能闻出来才对，要不然你每次见到小姬都走那么快干什么。”

“我以为我打扰到你们了……”永梦心虚的拉紧了飞彩的西服，企图挡住自己。

“你是不是对信息素不易感。”飞彩终于意识到，为什么永梦和大部分alpha交流的时候，都会被人以为是beta了。但是……

“我不知道……”飞彩的信息素开始变得浓厚起来，永梦涨红着脸，不知道是因为自己闹了乌龙，还是因为酒的味道让自己兴奋起来，“飞彩哥哥的信息素我闻着很清楚，其他人……好像是闻不太出来……”

飞彩看着永梦变红的脸，赶紧抓起阻隔剂对着自己喷了起来。红酒的味道渐渐消失了，永梦也舒展开来，低着头不敢看飞彩。

“晚上想吃什么，现在只能叫外卖了。”飞彩把手机递给永梦，“想吃蛋糕吗？”

永梦点点头，飞彩笑着揉揉永梦的头发，去拿蛋糕。

“我可以一直住在这里吗？”永梦扒着墙边，探出半个身子，“我想吃草莓的。”

“你可以一直住到你结婚前。”飞彩取出草莓蛋糕，切好递给永梦，“我拜托了认识的患者，介绍了家族里优秀的alpha，照片我一会发你。”

“飞彩哥哥根本不想让我住在这里！”永梦突然炸了毛，用力的关上了房间的门，“飞彩哥哥是笨蛋！！！”从房间里传来了永梦愤怒的声音，只是并没有传出拖拉行李箱的声音。

飞彩迷惑的想要敲门询问永梦，但看到手机上永梦已经选好了外卖，是两个人都很喜欢的店，于是飞彩决定订好外卖，再去哄不知道为什么又生气的永梦。

四

永梦是个小酒鬼，并且酒量不太好。据说在第一次科室聚餐的时候，险些出了问题。镜灰马在得知永梦搬进飞彩的公寓时，特意打了电话叮嘱了一下。飞彩扣下电话，拿着钥匙出去就发现永梦隔着玻璃，直勾勾的看着柜子里的酒。飞彩并不喜欢喝酒，为了保证随时可以上手术台，大部分时间飞彩都是拒绝酒精摄入。但这并不影响飞彩收集名酒，就像收集手表一样，仅仅作为一个爱好，把酒柜摆满，想想就让人心旷神怡。做了明确的约法三章之后，永梦懊恼的把冰箱里的啤酒交了出来，眼巴巴的看着飞彩用啤酒浇了花。

拒绝归拒绝，职场上总有不得不应酬的时候。飞彩年内发表了几篇重要的SCI，年底的聚餐被医学界的长辈们灌了个彻底。从内到外的酒香，已经分不清是酒味还是信息素的飞彩，疲惫的打开大门，把西服扔到一边，解开领带躺倒在沙发上。还好这个点永梦应该已经睡着了。飞彩已经没有力气爬起来喷阻隔剂，等在沙发上休息一会，要把客厅彻底喷一遍再回卧室。飞彩睡梦之中觉得好像有个热源钻到了自己怀里，草莓蛋糕的味道让飞彩惊醒过来。永梦不知道什么时候挤上了沙发，钻进了飞彩怀里，贪恋的闻着飞彩的信息素。永梦将头埋在飞彩的颈窝里，呼出的热气喷在飞彩的脖子上。飞彩努力的转动因为酒精而变得有些迟钝的脑神经，身体则是一动不敢动，生怕永梦发现自己醒了。永梦渐渐的不再满足仅仅通过鼻子获取酒的香气，并且盯上了飞彩的嘴唇，永梦伸出舌头，像猫咪喝水一样，舔上了飞彩的下唇，舔了几下永梦意犹未尽的舔了舔自己的唇边。抬起头，发现飞彩正在看着自己。

“飞彩哥哥居然偷偷喝酒，明明都不让我喝。”似是没有意识到自己在做什么的永梦，甚至摆出了委屈的神情。

“你离我远点，阻断剂的时效过了。”飞彩想要推开永梦，谁知道永梦像树袋熊一样，死死的抱住飞彩。

“飞彩哥哥不让我喝酒，还不让我闻，自己却出去喝酒了，这不公平！”永梦为了表达自己的不满，伸着脖子往飞彩脖子后面的腺体凑，自己的腺体随着动作也暴露在飞彩面前。源源不断的甜腻的味道钻到飞彩的鼻子里。飞彩顿时觉得，和小酒鬼是讲不了道理的，于是直起胳膊强行把永梦抱了起来，只是永梦还是拼命的想要靠近飞彩。

“以后别再家里喷阻隔剂了好不好，飞彩哥哥。”永梦像小时候那样，软软糯糯的叫着飞彩哥哥撒娇，“不准我喝酒，就让我闻闻嘛。”

“不行。”飞彩想都不想马上拒绝了永梦的请求，开始反思自己是不是太宠永梦了，长大了什么话都敢说了。

永梦眨眨眼，身体软了下来，飞彩以为永梦不闹了，就把永梦放了下来等他起身。谁知道永梦突然把头伸到飞彩的脖颈，冲着飞彩的腺体咬了下去，醇香的红酒味，立马炸开了。飞彩万万没想到，自己有一天会被人咬住腺体，甚至还是一个omega,而那个omega是他从小看着长大的“弟弟”。被永梦震惊的飞彩一时忘记把永梦从自己身上扒开。

“松开，永梦。乖乖听话，新年的时候我让你喝酒。”被永梦咬的不轻的飞彩，轻拍永梦的后背，想让小酒鬼松开。

“呜呜呜……”永梦不肯松开，从喉咙里发出几个音节，飞彩想都不用想永梦是在说“我不信”。

“第二排第三个那瓶，你松开，过年的时候就给打开，你之前盯着那瓶看了很久不是。”

飞彩的话终于奏效了，永梦松开了飞彩的腺体，支着胳膊红着脸，用湿漉漉的眼睛盯着飞彩，努力的分辨飞彩是不是在骗他。草莓蛋糕的味道，终于也藏不住了，永梦进入了发情前期。飞彩一瞬间，被酒精麻痹的细胞飞速运转起来，把永梦强制推到一边，起身去拿抑制剂。永梦和小时候一样从背后扑上飞彩的后背，飞彩下意识接住了永梦。永梦趴在飞彩的背上，用脸蹭了蹭飞彩的后背，然后伸出舌头对着腺体舔了起来。

“飞彩哥哥真好闻，我好喜欢飞彩哥哥的味道。”

“你醉了，永梦。”飞彩背着永梦回到自己的房间，把永梦放在自己床上，用沾着自己信息素的被子把永梦严严实实的裹起来。“我一会就回来。”

缩在被子里的永梦点点头，目送飞彩走出房间。飞彩拿着药箱回来的时候，永梦不知道什么时候踢掉了裤子，因为发情热拆开了睡衣扣子，把被子卷成了圆柱体，双手双脚抱着被子汲取残留的信息素，但随着信息素的主人归来，永梦马上放弃了被子，抱住了坐到床边的飞彩。

“把药吃了，回去睡觉。”飞彩一手拿着杯子，一手掌心托着药。

"吃了会让我喝酒吗？"小酒鬼始终不忘向飞彩讨要好处。

“我答应你的事什么时候食言了。”飞彩把药又靠近了永梦些。

永梦回忆了一会，发现飞彩确实没有骗过他，于是低下头，用舌头卷走了飞彩掌心的药。被舌头舔过的掌心痒痒的，飞彩有些失神。确认永梦把药吃下去后，飞彩松了一口气。只是小酒鬼依旧不愿意离开飞彩，飞彩只能拿着阻隔剂疯狂的往自己身上喷，然后再次把永梦裹进被子里。闻不到飞彩身上的信息素后，永梦终于作罢，抵不住困意睡在了飞彩的床上，飞彩悄悄的关上门。拿着枕头和备用被睡在了永梦的房间里。

五

飞彩半夜是被热醒的。空气里混合的红酒和草莓蛋糕的味道，让飞彩不用睁开眼就知道发生了什么。阻隔剂在易感期内，时效大打折扣，很明显小酒鬼顺着信息素的味道回到了自己房间。只有在发情期体温才不会偏低的永梦，敞着睡衣紧紧的抱住飞彩，本人睡得毫无知觉。摆在飞彩面前有两个选择，叫救护车送永梦去打针，或者给永梦打一个临时标记喂了药，自己去打针。飞彩轻轻摇晃怀里的永梦，永梦睡眼惺忪的睁开眼，一点没有清醒的迹象。

“你是想去医院打针，还是给你打个临时标记？”飞彩一时也拿不定主意，干脆让永梦自己选。

“我想要信息素。”不怎么清醒的永梦，说完就闭上眼准备继续睡觉。

飞彩认命的拢开永梦脖子上的发尾，露出欣长的脖颈，这么多年过去，飞彩还是要感叹永梦太瘦了，平常穿的t恤特别是腰部都空落落的。飞彩小心翼翼的咬上永梦的腺体，用最小的力度戳破了永梦的皮肤，尽管这样半梦半醒的永梦还是发出了一小声呜咽。信息素缓缓的渡进了永梦的腺体，草莓蛋糕的味道渐渐的稳定了。安定了的小酒鬼，像是没事人一样环住了飞彩的腰。

“飞彩哥哥有紧急病人吗？”  
“我要去医院打针。”飞彩拨开永梦的胳膊，然而在抓住永梦胳膊的瞬间，草莓蛋糕的气味彻底炸开了，同一时间红酒包裹着甜腻的蛋糕味宣誓着alpha也进入了发情期。

现在简直是最糟糕的情况，打针已经阻止不了两个人的发情期，下面要做什么已经显而易见。飞彩摸到床头的手机，给父亲发了请假的sns。看着缩在自己身上，已经被发情热搞到意识不清的永梦，把人环进了怀里。永梦在被飞彩包裹起来后，满意的蹭蹭飞彩的胸口。

“我该拿你怎么办，永梦。”飞彩双手捧住永梦的脸，小鹿一样的眼睛里荡着笑意。

“飞彩哥哥。”发情的omega时刻蛊惑着alpha，最甜的蛋糕都比不上眼前的人。

飞彩吻了下去，不像永梦那样仅仅舔了几下。信息素是最有效的诱导剂，在尝到红酒的味道后，永梦伸出舌头，比飞彩更加急迫的和飞彩纠缠了起来，掠夺起飞彩口中的津液。再温柔的alpha，此时也有了控制欲和占有欲，飞彩的双手开始抚摸早已向自己敞开的身体。肆虐的揉搓永梦不算丰满的乳肉，像是想挤出乳沟一样，向中间揉捏。被碰到乳头的永梦，被冲上头的快感停顿了嘴里的动作，飞彩趁着永梦失神的片刻，覆在永梦身上，用身体锁住了永梦。

“飞彩哥哥……”永梦的嘴唇红得像待采玫瑰，嘴角沾了从嘴里流出来的津液。

“舒服吗？”飞彩用手指拨弄着脆弱的乳尖，永梦有些难耐的蹬着脚底的床单。

“我不知道，好奇怪……啊！飞彩哥哥！”和指间完全一样的触感向永梦袭来。飞彩用舌尖在永梦的乳尖打着圈，不等永梦适应就换了牙齿轻轻啃噬已经充血的乳头。永梦被激的挺起了腰，像是迫不及待的将乳头送到飞彩的口中。

“不要，这样好难受，飞彩哥哥！”

“你这里可不是这么说的。”飞彩握住了永梦挺立的阴径，龟头已经流满了前列腺液。

被握住欲望的永梦瞬间软了腰，乳尖的快感和阴茎相比不值一提。

“以后这里是要喂奶的，这样就受不住了可不行。”飞彩并没有打算放过永梦的乳头，转向了没被吮吸过的一边。

“喂奶……小宝宝……啊……飞彩哥哥……”飞彩的话突然触发到了永梦的某个开关，永梦开始任由飞彩摆弄，甚至自己的双手开始揉搓起胸口。

等到飞彩脱下永梦的内裤，永梦已经化成了一摊春水。不仅是内裤，连床单是都聚集了一小摊清液。永梦的大腿根部和臀瓣湿的不成样子。长期靠抑制剂渡过的发情期，失去了压制彻底爆发。  
发情期的腔道软到令人发指，仅仅是一个指节压进去，就让永梦颤抖着发出了甜腻的声音。不需要什么扩展，就伸进去了三只手指，抽插发出的水声，让永梦的因为发情热变得有些粉的皮肤更红了。

“飞彩哥哥……直接进来吧。”永梦张开大腿，邀请着眼前的alpha。飞彩的双手在永梦的大腿根部打转，晶亮的液体被摸的到处都是，仅仅是被触摸，就引起了永梦的轻微颤动。

“疼的话告诉我。”飞彩向永梦的口中渡信息素安抚想要永梦，永梦马上缠了上来，被进入的惊呼声也被隐藏进黏着的吻里。急剧紧缩的肠道挤压着飞彩的欲望，让飞彩不得不打凝神，不被永梦直接夹出来。

“飞彩哥哥……飞彩哥哥……”永梦觉得自己全部的感官和心思都被掌控了，这让他感到一丝惊慌失措，从小养成的习惯让他不停的呼喊着飞彩，仿佛这样才能让他安心。

“我在，永梦，我在这里。”

飞彩换了一个姿势从背后环住了永梦，让永梦贴在自己的胸膛上。被环抱的姿势并没有增加永梦的安全感，永梦挣扎着转过头，想要看到飞彩。于是，飞彩和永梦交换了一个深吻，终于感到安心的永梦，抓紧了枕头，接受着从肠道传来的一波波快感。

“啊！不要……飞彩哥哥！啊啊……”

比之前更厉害的酸胀感直接冲击到了大脑，让永梦弓起了腰。飞彩这次却没有体谅永梦的感受，而是更加用力的撞击了令永梦疯狂颤抖的入口。

“这是你的生殖腔，不进去你的发清热也结束不了。不要怕，相信我，永梦。”飞彩从身后轻咬永梦的耳垂，双手不停的在胸和腰窝流连。肉体的撞击声和抽插的水声表明着屋内在进行着激烈的交合。飞彩伸进一只手指到永梦的嘴里，搅动着永梦的口腔。

“呜呜呜呜！”生殖腔被进入的瞬间，永梦咬到了飞彩的手指，但马上又松开了，永梦怕咬伤飞彩，而飞彩怕永梦咬伤自己的舌头。永梦不满的想要转过身看着飞彩的脸。飞彩似是感应到了永梦的诉求。让永梦平躺，压着永梦的大腿，重新进入了生殖腔。生殖腔不停的流出热液，让飞彩不得不停下来随便找了一块布擦拭永梦的穴口。

“飞彩哥哥……我想要……”永梦不满的抬了抬腰，示意飞彩快点进来。

飞彩眼神暗了暗，抓起永梦的大腿，不管永梦怎么哭嚎都不停下身下的动作。永梦不知道高潮了几次，阴茎软趴趴的再也射不出任何东西，后穴却一直饥渴的索取着。飞彩的阴茎在腔道里涨的更大了，作为omega的天赋，永梦努力的挤压体内的欲望，想要得到alpha的精液，想要被灌满……永梦抬起腿缠上了飞彩的腰，永梦开始庆幸作为医生，自己的体力要比一般omega好很多。

飞彩何尝不知道发情期的omega在想什么，轻拍永梦的屁股，企图让永梦放松下来。

“放松，永梦，再这样我会射在你生殖腔里了。”

“我不放，我要飞彩哥哥，我还要给飞彩哥哥的孩子喂奶。”

永梦此时的神情，一点不像发情期情迷意乱的omega，飞彩耳边突然响起了永梦稚嫩的声音“我以后要嫁给飞彩哥哥，成为飞彩哥哥的新娘”。于是，飞彩输了。

“啊啊啊啊啊！飞彩哥哥！啊啊啊啊……”alpha的精液灌满了omega的生殖腔，永梦在高潮中疲惫的睡着了。

飞彩无可奈何的看着熟睡的Omega，想要去拿一床新床单和被子，却被睡着的永梦死死的扣住了手。飞彩抵不住宿醉和劳累感抱着永梦逐渐睡了过去。后几天的发情期，永梦充分发挥了他对飞彩的占有欲和依恋感，只要是醒着，一定要贴在飞彩身上，飞彩只能在永梦睡着的时候，从冰箱里寻找还能吃的食物，再哄着永梦混着紧急避孕药吃下去。

六

“有少部分omega对大部分alpha不易感，形成原因推测是从小接触特定的信息素导致。唯一的解决办法是进行标记。”飞彩看着手里搜集到的资料开始头痛，这个事情必须告诉永梦。飞彩拿出手机又订购了一批据说效果更好的新型阻隔剂。飞彩把资料拿给刚刚从浴室出来的永梦，永梦一边拿毛巾擦着还半湿的头发，一边窝在飞彩怀里看资料。

“那飞彩哥哥标记我好了。”永梦满不在乎的把资料扔到桌子上。

“这不是能随便开玩笑的事情，永梦。”飞彩有些被永梦轻佻的态度气到，但只能耐下心来和小朋友沟通。

“飞彩哥哥不愿意标记我吗？”永梦从飞彩怀里移到一边，垂下眼睛。

“你知道你刚才在说什么吗。”看着这样的永梦，飞彩实在是生不起气来。只能告诉自己，刚过发情期的omega对alpha有依赖感是很正常的事情。

“我喜欢飞彩哥哥的信息素，也想和飞彩哥哥住在一起。”永梦说完咬紧了嘴唇，这是他能说出口的最露骨的告白了。  
然而飞彩并没有接收到永梦的心意，从永梦住进他家第一天，就绝了作为哥哥之外的其他立场。

“你不能因为喜欢我的信息素，就这么草率的做决定，你以后会遇到很多优秀的alpha。”

永梦像是受到冒犯一样，涨红着脸站起来，再一次重重的摔上了自己的房间门。于是永梦和飞彩再一次冷战了。这一次飞彩也生气了，永梦总是在自己面前耍孩子脾气，前一秒对着其他同事言笑晏晏，后一秒看到飞彩马上冷着脸就走了。飞彩在冷战方面要比永梦有耐心的多，只要永梦出门乖乖的喷阻隔剂，他也不再管永梦是如何对待自己，小孩子脾气只能自己想通，或者加紧帮永梦寻找合适的alpha。

时间过得很快，新的发情期就要到了，飞彩把药放在了永梦的餐桌上。换好衣服之后，并没有发现永梦把药偷偷扔掉的飞彩，载着永梦上班了。只是永梦的发情期并没有如约而至，这让永梦慌了神。偷偷的利用飞彩做紧急手术的时候挂了号。

飞彩坐在自己的办公室里，仔细的看着患者的病历，今天永梦请了假，他可以在医院多加一会班。门外响起的敲门声打断了他的思路。

“请进。”这个时间并没有预约的病人，只能是医院里有什么事情需要他处理。飞彩把书签夹紧病历，在旁边的便签本上记下了刚才想到初步的方案。

“你打算什么时候和永梦结婚啊。”镜灰马把门反锁上，递给飞彩一份检查报告。镜灰马脸上的笑意看的飞彩有些心慌。

“我之前说过了，我和永梦……”飞彩瞪大眼睛看着手里的报告。

“你和永梦怎么了？”镜灰马用一种过来人的眼神慈祥的看着自己儿子，已经开始想象抱着孙子的情景。

“我今天下午没有预约患者，我要请假。”飞彩脱掉白大褂，打开衣柜拿出西服，不等穿上，也不等院长批假，扔下这句话就急匆匆往家里赶。

无巧不成书，飞彩再一次撞见永梦拿着行李箱从房间里出来。

“你要去哪？”飞彩这次不敢上去抢永梦的行李，只能反手把大门锁上。

“我要搬回家住。”永梦的眼神开始躲闪，但马上又硬气起来，“我去哪飞彩哥哥也管不到我，又不是我的真哥哥。”永梦抓紧了手里的行李箱，开始缓慢小步移动。

飞彩啪的一声把体检报告拍在桌子上。

“你就打算这么回家？！”

永梦拿起体检报告，马上离飞彩远远的看起来，然后装作若无其事的样子把体检报告收进行李箱。

“和飞彩哥哥没关系。”

“怎么和我没关系？！”飞彩觉得有些烦躁，不小心拔高了音量，吓得永梦抖了一下。“怎么可能和我没关系。”飞彩努力把音调压回平常的样子，走到永梦旁边，轻柔的拉起永梦的手。

永梦偏过头用另一只护住小腹。“反正飞彩哥哥也不想要他，我马上就搬回家，再也不打扰飞彩哥哥了。”最后一声哥哥内压着一丝哭腔，诉尽了永梦的委屈。

“我什么时候说我不想要了。”飞彩被永梦的态度逗笑了，也许是他一直搞错了永梦对他的情感。也被自己的傻气气笑了。飞彩拉着永梦坐到沙发上，开始释放信息素安抚永梦的情绪。飞彩给永梦热了一杯他喜欢的果汁，塞到永梦的手里。

“你都不想标记我……”永梦在信息素的安抚下，冷静下来。不在预期的生命突然到来，让永梦一时乱了阵脚，心里只想着飞彩并不想要这个孩子，也，并不喜欢他。是自己利用发情期让飞彩和自己发生关系，他不能让飞彩觉得自己别有用心。

“你当时那么说，我但凡是个有良知的人都不会标记你。”飞彩深深叹了一口气，让永梦靠在自己的肩膀上，“哪有人会因为喜欢信息素的味道，就让别人标记的。”

“那飞彩哥哥还想让我怎么说？！”永梦又生气起来，推了飞彩一下。

“是你自己说的，小时候不懂事，只把我当哥哥，让我别往心里去。”说到底，飞彩把永梦的每一句话都听进了心里，永梦说什么就相信什么，不去追究话语之下的小心思。

“可是当时我不知道小姬姐姐是alpha。”

“哈？”

“反正飞彩哥哥一直把我当成弟弟，你不要再说了。”眼看着永梦的眼睛又想变的像受伤的小动物。

飞彩牵过永梦的手，亲吻永梦的手背。

“我以为你反悔了……”飞彩内心轻轻的叹息，开始责怪自己为什么不早点明白永梦的心意。永梦所有的躲闪，所有的小脾气都得到了解释。

“我没有，我没反悔……”永梦低着头小声的说道。

得到确切答案的飞彩，拦过他的“小妻子”，再一次咬破了永梦的腺体，让永梦散发出他仔细喜欢的味道。

“现在不能标记你，只能做临时标记。三个月之后才能标记。现在开始准备婚礼应该来得及。”

“婚……婚礼？”因得到临时标记的永梦，得到了极大的满足，慵懒的靠在飞彩身上。没想到飞彩已经开始准备筹备婚礼了。

“你现在不准反悔了，明天去做婚检，结果出来就去递交结婚申请表。婚礼你想穿婚纱还是穿西服？”飞彩抱紧了“小妻子”，生怕他再次反悔。

“西服吧……”永梦想象了一下自己穿婚纱挎着飞彩的样子，心跳变得快了一些，但他并不想在众人面前穿上婚纱，尽管自己omega，但他还是首先作为一个男性生活在社会上。

“那更要加紧准备了。婚礼策划拜托父亲去联系，教堂和酒店我去问问之前的患者。”飞彩的语气里稍稍多了一点失落，但从以前就肖想的场景马上就要实现冲淡了他的落差感。

“一会去选婚戒吧。”飞彩牵着永梦的手十指相扣，他迫不及待想要将两人的关系昭之于众，看着永梦和自己戴着对戒，然后被人询问后，平淡的告诉对方“我们要结婚了”。然后牵着永梦的手上班回家，再也不分开。

“好。”永梦凑到飞彩面前，轻轻啄了一下飞彩的脸颊。

明明已经发生变化的两人，似乎又没有什么变化。两个人相视笑了笑。

这样再好不过了。


End file.
